


The Tempestuous Maiden

by cr3stfallen



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Domestic, Dragon Age II - Act 3, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Is that character growth?, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Late Game, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Voice Kink, rogue hawke - Freeform, very light mentions of slavery/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Isabela accidentally manages to pick the perfect gift for Hawke's shy lover.A birthday gift for my friendThank you for all the help and encouragement <3
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	The Tempestuous Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This damn thing is entirely too soft for it's own good, but have at it anyway. Can't believe I never actually wrote these two until now tbh LOL
> 
> I just want the best for my boy

Hawke's small fingers lingered over his own as he glanced down cautiously at the gift bestowed upon him before he even had a chance to properly enter her estate. 

"And what is this for?"

"What? Am I not allowed to spoil my friends?" 

A touch too long to be chaste, her hands passed over the inconspicuous cover. She had stopped him just short of the main hall of house Amell, having called him over one evening they could spare the luxury for. They had cleared the wounded coast of slavers, their goal for the week, and despite the calls of Varric to join the rest at the Hanged Man in celebration, Marian instead called Fenris over to her own manor. Looking for a break of another kind, he could only guess. They had done so many times since finally reuniting and never seemed to tire of the exercise of taking their pent up frustrations out on another. A fitful, infrequent thing, too hot to hold close and too fervent to forget entirely. 

_ 'Just two stubborn warriors taking some bitter solace in hurting each other sexually for sport' _ , as Isabela would put it. They didn't let her, but she did anyway, tired glares failing at stifling the humiliation every time their pirate friend recycled the same joke in front of their allies. They all knew, but none were as audacious as Issy to boldly declare her jealousy for them. But none of their party knew it had slowly taken a turn for the more gentle, soothing type of ‘solace’. Passion laden as always, but the trust growing between them had made it all the more worth the fight. 

They had not said the truth out loud, but they knew.

So they let the gossip grow. Give Varric and Issy some fuel to laugh and write about over ale when Fenris and Hawke were busy fucking instead. What was it again? Friend-fiction?

Her gentle chuckle at his distraction tore him back to the present as she patted the book in his hands with a smile. There was an unrefined beauty hidden in her rough gestures as Hawke jerked away to turn heel, speaking proudly to nobody as she rolled back into her kitchen in a clearly buzzed stupor. Fenris slowly followed, saddling his broadsword by the mabari chewed welcome mat and discarding his gauntlets just as swiftly. It seemed she had started some solo partying before his arrival, then.  _ Fair enough. _

"Make yourself at home. I ordered in some food if you would like. I just found out a few hours ago I have the manor to myself for the evening, and you know it’s  _ so _ lonely here without company."

"That explains the sudden offer."

Dry wit probably made it seem he was annoyed at the short notice, but Hawke knew he was anything but. She could practically smell the tiny smirk coming off his words at her turned back as she grabbed a bite of fancy cheese for herself straight from the block. Fenris leaned his lanky frame against the doorframe, arms crossed as he stared down at the bound spine in his hand while she continued. He was glad to provide at least a bit of relief from the overwhelming weight of a house now devoid of familial love whenever she asked.

"Look, I've never been one for well laid plans. Impulsivity hasn't led me astray yet." 

A light chuckle before she bit into the cheese once more.

"Your maker's luck may not be so benevolent if you keep tempting her so."

"Oh, elf? Are you truly turning down the  _ Champions _ kind offer of company now?? I dare say the hightown nobles would never stop fainting if they heard of your impropriety! So many who vye for my attention..." 

Faux hurt dripped from every overplayed word, draping herself face first on the kitchen island he knew would be a mess if that luck had not served her finances as well. A chaotic wreck of a woman, and that was exactly how she liked it.

"After I went to all that trouble to get you such a nice gift, too…"

She pouted, sticking her ass out from the tall table in the clingy house robes she was so fond of. Those dark red, soft suede robes, emblazoned with her family crest. Perfect for her; comfortable and alluring without even trying. 

"Of  _ course _ I'm not turning you down, Hawke. I am here, am I not?"

His fingers glossed over the embossed title on the cover as he tried to hide his confusion best he could, reading the title slowly to himself.  _ The Tempestuous Maiden… _ Could be many things. 

-

  
  


"’His steady hands unraveled the knotted flesh of her back before grabbing at her breasts, the pretense of chaste conversation long abandoned as her voice dropped to a whisper. 'Sir Knight, I understand you have training in horse riding, but do you grope your mounts as often as you do me?'"

Fenris’ words flow like dark molten chocolate over the pages, tinting them as he speaks slowly and surely with a heavy laden sensual nature Marian isn’t entirely sure is intentional or not. His manner of speech always holds itself to a certain dark cadence, even at his most unrestrained moments. Of course now, not speaking from his mind but from a book he falters at points, but her quick wit is stashed neatly away as he does so. Simply satisfied to hear him speak. Reading aloud to her between greedy bites of his favorite type of cheese, their mood had lifted as she plied his attentions towards something innocuous, begging him to read to her. It would do no good to discourage him after all the trouble she had gone to in teaching him. Not with how much of a simple joy it is to see him like this, flashes of understanding in his perceptive scan of the words though he had long passed rudimentary lessons. Writing was still an awkward thing, but he was quite adept at reading almost immediately after they started a year ago. He trips up here, pausing with a loose confused rumble deep in his chest to hold the novel closer to the neglected fire at her hearth in the hopes his mossy intense eyes are failing him and not a lack of knowledge. 

“The maiden’s per-  _ preh _ …”

Marian flings herself to her feet, only feeling the effects of their wine because she is walking now as she sidles up behind him. He slightly flinches away from her touch before willing himself to relax and pointing at the offending letters, the rough pad of his calloused finger rasping quietly over the page. 

“Precocious.” 

He pauses, not wishing to ask for more with a stifled confusion worrying his heavy brow. A few quiet seconds linger between them as he tries not to respond to the bait of her touch. Frustration raised his normally low tone as his shoulders locked up against Hawke’s embrace, his focus on anything but the meaning behind her choosing  _ this  _ particular book. 

“Er… I don’t...” 

She whispered gently in turn, nibbling at the shell of his ear before helping him. A shiver runs down his spine as she whispers her answer to him.

“Precocious. Forward. Overeager, developing too quickly. Especially in terms of…  _ bedroom matters. _ ” 

He had suspected as such due to her response and the nature of the book in his hands upon closer inspection, but his grasp stiffened on the spine anyway, trying to will himself to not lock up as her short cropped black hair tickled the lyrium marks across his pulse point. It was always a great difficulty to not get distracted around her when she was simply in the same room as him, much less draped around him like this. Mouth tensing with focus, he pressed onward. 

“‘The maiden’s  _ precocious  _ behavior would have been tasteless, if it had not echoed the intensity of desire the knight held for her as well. The danger of their stations meant that bold declarations of their-’” 

Fenris was not yet adept at reading ahead. He knew these next words, but flushed and froze, feeling a great amount of embarrassment at putting _these_ _specific_ ones out into the open despite all that had happened between Hawke and himself. They had known every part of each other intimately and still after all that Fenris knew that making things official would also make them easier to ruin. Like everything he touched with his lyrium stained hands. Even through the words of another, the vulnerability in admittance echoing on his quivering lips was too much. Marian seemed intent on dragging it out of him, perhaps bored of playing the waiting game when they had all but said it in everything but words. She slouched into him from behind still oblivious, humming into the crook of his neck as his frustration grew before he threw her off of him and slammed the book to the ground to pace her large room.

" _ Vendehis _ , woman! What do you intend, making me read this drivel?" 

Hawke’s feathers remained unruffled. 

"You can skip forward to the juicy bits if it will motivate you more, dear."

_ Oh now she uses the pet names? _

An unexpected move, and one that he knew was only pulled to trick him into ignoring her doublespeak in that sweet, saucy sing song her voice picked up when she knew she was on to something good. All the better to pick at him more, for she regarded his rare flashes of embarrassment an adorable soft boyish thing amongst all the hard angles of a bitter warrior. Fenris felt the flush of humiliation run hot across his long ears, running a hand through his hair to frown at the ground. The one dead giveaway he could never conceal when she had incensed his desire or upset.

"No, I dare say that would be worse." 

He was not a problem to be solved. Nor a box to break open. It was the one point of contention they still held between them; that damned curiosity that would not drop the hint of mystery once she had latched on. Like a Fereldan hound sinking its teeth into a target, once Marian had decided on a thing she would not give in. The thing she had decided on this eve was his embarrassment. Or his true feelings. He couldn’t tell which was more frightening.

Fenris glared bitterly down at her gift on the ground, discarded as he held his arms fast about his slim frame as if it would stop her gaze from tearing him down. She melted into the chair he previously occupied, sighing into her glass of wine.

"Issy was so convinced you would find this  _ enticing _ when she picked it out with me…" 

She was mistaken. The book in his hands leaned less lascivious and more romantic. A tilt of Hawke’s head. 

“Her words.”

"Of  _ course _ this was her doing."

He could handle pain. He could handle her using his body. He could handle forgetting himself for an evening, wrapped in her form and taking out frustrations he couldn't put to words on her soft flesh instead. But that wasn't what was on the page. She was asking for vulnerability, and at the rate she was going she was going to force him one step too far. They had danced around the topic for ages, but Fenris had barricaded the softest part of himself deep, on purpose. He stayed there, on purpose. Her banging at the door was not going to solve the problems he stuffed inside, just spill them out in a grotesque display of what he wished she would never know. It would be a hollow gesture he knew he couldn't back up with action if she begged him to utter those cursed words.

She would hate him if she knew. It's why he left in the first place.

"This isn't going to work. Please." 

He was pleading with her, his mood so low he threatened to melt through the floor. Marian softened, sitting up as her face fell. 

"Fenris…?"

Gentle. 

He shut down, not wanting to do this. Not now. She rose, coming so close he could feel her heat but not touching him. 

"It’s just a book. For fun. We don't have to. Please, what is this really about." 

Hawke waited. His chest tightened, knowing she deserved the truth. His mouth twitched, finally closing his eyes while he stood up stiff as a board. 

"I do not know if you were attempting to hint at anything but… can't be that man for you. I have told you as much." 

Her face fell, feeling the sting of her own avarice in his pained affect. She reached out a hand, hovering next to him and waiting for him to retreat. When he stayed, she finally moved to hug him gently. 

"You left for three years. If I did not accept you, flaws and all, I would not have taken you back to my bed without hesitation. I want whatever you are, good and bad."

"Hawke I don't want your pity. I just cannot understand why you won't give up." 

The words didn't match his actions, moving to tenuously hold her back as he continued. She gave him the space to speak all he wished. 

"I am… fine. With our current arrangement. But I am entirely unsure if.  _ That _ . Is even a possibility for me." 

He panicked even thinking it, though he knew it to be true as well as she.

"You act as if I do not have baggage myself, silly boy. I'm in no rush. Just keep making me scream in ecstacy for Andraste's mercy and I will be happy."

A low grumble as he stiffened, not moving to push her away and feeling annoyance rise at himself for how he had acted this whole time. Despite having little understanding of his feelings, he could not help but beat himself up over it anyway. Even if she didn't claim to take offense. She  _ had _ to be lying to spare his pride. Finally he pushed her away once more, arms animated as he reached for the bottle of wine, bitterly throwing back as much as he could stomach before choking on it and wiping his mouth dry.

"It's not that… You don't know how deep this goes. I don't have anything  _ but _ this rage and agony. I  **_hate_ ** it. You deserve better… and I keep waiting for you to realize that as well." 

"You really haven't noticed, Fenris?" 

Her tone stayed light despite his dour turn. He paused. A heavy sigh, deflating immediately as his shoulders fell with a frown. 

"What. Spit it out." 

"I mean, to be honest, I've already noticed a change since we’ve met. Quite a bit actually."

Hawke moved to flop on her bed, muscles loose but mind still lucid as she let him spit his woes at her. She knew the bitterness wasn't aimed at her, but at the universe.

"Danarius is dead. My sister is gone, turned into the very thing I wished to give her salvation from. The only answer left for my misery is for me to be the truly broken one. I should be over this by now…" 

A hand came to nurse his scrunched up tense nose, shielding his shame in his turned back. 

"Would you say the same when I cry over mother or Carver?"

Immediately, he shook his head. 

"No.  _ Never. _ Of course not!" 

He faced her, pissed at the implication that he could ever treat her as badly as he treated himself before it dawned on him. Fenris’ brows relaxed, steading himself before she continued. 

"I really don't think there is a right or wrong way to do this. If it works for us then it's not broken. If you don't give up either, I won't."  __

“ _ Fasta vass. _ I... I’m sorry. I came here for your benefit and once more...”

He had no more words, knowing she was right despite how hard it was to hear. Had he truly grown all that much? Sure, he had let her in bit by bit. Sure, he had reciprocated her care with action. Sure, he allowed himself the space to enjoy her closeness, rely on her care and protection… 

_ Shit. _

He must have stood too long in thought, snapping back to her uncharacteristically meek voice once more. 

"We can stop reading if you like."

He grew embarrassed, moving to pick up the novel from the ground. He wouldn't let his defeatism ruin a rare night alone with her for good.

"No, it's fine. Let me just skip ahead."

"Whatever you like, sweetheart." 

He didn't challenge her pet name, dropping the issue knowing he couldn't win and slowly sliding next to her on the large plush bed. At first he deemed it far too opulent for his tastes, considering how often he had to sleep on cold stone or not sleep at all but now it just reminded him of her. A small comfort he didn’t deserve, enveloping him so fully in relief that his insomnia was always quickly dashed when he ran to her to escape his nightmares. Speaking low into the pages, he curled up next to her as she relaxed with a pleased smirk across her delicate, soft lips. 

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve this but… even so. I do not know where I would be without you." 

A casual admittance, no hint of sarcasm as his words flowed true to the core before Marian reached to reassure him with a soft swipe across his cheek. Rubbing under his tired eye with a sly smirk creasing her deep blue eyes before he turned his face into her palm to kiss it.

"I told you already! Don't doubt yourself so much. Most of the hard work here has been all you. But anyway, where were you?" 

Blessed was her skill for diversion, both on the battlefield and in casual conversation, wrangling his bad mood into gentleness instead with ease. She took the book from him quickly, thumbing through it before she settled on the juiciest thing she could find as she bit her lip with a devilish giggle as she handed it back. 

"Do your worst. I have to admit, I wanted you to read this purely because your voice does horrid, horrid things to me, dear Fenris." 

"Is that so? Had I known sooner, I would have tortured you in front of everyone just to see how true that is…"

His gaze then could burn holes through her. The ego boost of knowing his words alone drove her mad was certainly not unwelcome.

"You wouldn't _ dare. _ "

He shrugged, finding his place once more on the page and ignoring her scoffing at him as he cleared his throat to continue, dipping every word in the richest timbre he could muster as she traced his form absently.

"'The Knight groaned desperately at her kisses, letting her straddle him and grind down onto the heat of need growing ever harder between them. He had long held his own desires at bay, wanting to honor what he thought was a pure virgin, but it seemed she was secretly the lustful beast instead. She begged for him to ravage her, mark her, take her everything, and he knew in that moment he-', uh…" he paused, skipping ahead. "'-The maiden gasped as his large hands greedily took her breasts in hand, heavy and warm. Her moans would wake the whole house at this rate, even hiding in the barn yards away. A loud groan of divine pleasure ripped through her, yanking at the Knights short hair for purchase?'"

Fenris paused in confusion, adjusting his tightening pants rather conspicuously. Hawke eyed him greedily, biting her lip as she had unlaced part of his top and casually stroked between his lyrium markings before answering him.

"Purchase can also be used to mean gripping desperately."

"Mmm. Right. That usage does not often come up in casual conversation. Is this…. adequate?"

No intonation, he lifted his piercing iron gaze to the woman next to him as he demanded a proper answer to what he already knew was true.

"Maker, of course. I come undone with every word that leaves your filthy lips." 

Fenris quirked an eyebrow, the flimsy veneer of a proper lesson having long since been pushed past its breaking point. Why did they both insist on holding it even so? Did they truly enjoy driving each other mad? The fire burning next to them paled in comparison to the fierce heat in his feral gaze then, jaw slack as he chose his next words carefully. 

"I dare say, I have an excellent teacher. Any skill I have in clever twists of tongue is to their credit. Shall I… put it to further use for you then?" 

Despite her compliments of smooth speech, his tongue is heavy in his mouth, pliant with her booze settling in and making him a bold fool once more. If he were a smart man… but he can't think around her. Never has been able to. He is stupid in love, and too cowardly to admit such.

"I am much more interested in those hands of yours right now, if I'm to be honest. Isabela mentioned something in passing, if I remember correctly… something about oiled up muscle glistening…"

"I could perhaps be convinced to give a beautiful woman a massage if that  _ is _ what you are asking. Though I will need your oil."

"You're telling me for once that Issy wasn't exaggerating her bold claims just to make everyone uncomfortable?"

"Are you surprised? I had to serve an egotistical Magister hand and foot for years. Of course, he gave his prized pet proper training. I just don't wish Isabela to know any more secrets she can use against me."

Her eyes gleamed. Fenris chuckled with a wide smile at her bold eagerness, patting her to lay back flat and undo her robes. 

"Are you sure??? If the idea upsets you-"

She reached over to rifle through her bedside table before throwing the small bottle back to him. His attention focused on ridding her of her house robes as she lifted herself to help him before he moved to straddle her wide hips. 

"No. What better way to spite the bastard than to make you happy with these talents instead. Your pleasure brings me pleasure, Marian."

Smiling at his statement, she relaxed back on her belly and let him have at it. Slowly, he eased her in with oiled up hands across her tense shoulders and down her spine. It wasn't long though before she swiped the discarded book next to her to continue reading where he left off, her animated tone punctuated by pleased sighs and hums when Fenris hit something nice as he worked her over. 

"I need more of this filth. Where were you… ah. -'The Knight certainly had his work cut out for him, as even though their passions were unmatched she was a well-traveled woman and knew her worth. She would settle for no less than complete and utter bliss if-'" and she whined into the pillow as he found a pernicious knot. 

"Hmm.  _ That _ sounds familiar."

" _ Shhhhut up _ ... -' _ IF  _ he was to keep her forevermore. His eagerness was readily apparent at least, cock rock solid at the smallest amount of attention from her."

" _ Very _ titillating. Relax. You're making this harder." 

Dry sarcasm lacing his tone as he pushed her face in the pillow. She mumbled into it, clearly not as bothered as he.

"Dammit. I was rather hoping to have that effect on you instead."

"Careful, or you will sound as desperate as Isabela."

If she asked for a massage, she would get a proper massage despite her distractions. He ignored her bad come on and leaned down over his hands kneading deep below her shoulder blades to whisper sweet nothings to her skin in Tevene. It did not matter she understood little past what he had translated directly to her; the dedication was implicitly understood even so. His strong hands broke apart her worries bit by bit, well trained over the months of being beaten for every tiny mistake in his past life; this perfection was second nature by the time his hands were his to own. What a beautiful thing, to reclaim such a gift for the most selfless of prostrations. It was all she deserved and more.

"Mmmm… do you think the Knight had a sexy dark mysterious past too to go with his strong hands…?"

"Festis bei umo canavarum…"

He tried and failed at concealing a chuckle as he leaned down to grace her pale relaxed neck with peppered kisses. A prayer to fate, for the Maker may not exist but that did not mean he was powerless to take happiness on borrowed time. Merciful world, to grant this one thing to a man and woman who had already lost so much. She had paused her reading, turning her head gently to the side as he spoke again. 

“Your jokes are still terrible, Amatus."

“Fenris… what does that mean?” 

Once more, he gave in. No use in hiding from the inevitable, whispered across her scarred and strong form. He had seen nothing more beautiful, finding his thirst stirring once again in spite of the terrible book reading in simple admiration of the woman he had been one with one hundred times. It was never enough. 

“A term of endearment, Amatus.”

Marian’s heart swelled with a pleased giggle, relaxing even further in the pillows before her as she buried her blush there to answer him muffled. 

“Amatus, I dare say I have never felt more relaxed in my life than I do in this moment.” 

He felt the same, her tightly coiled backside vulnerable just for him only making him more desperate as he massaged more. Fenris leaned down, kneading at the knots at the small of her back before she answered with a pained groan, gripping the pillow. Laying nearly flat against her form, he continued, digging in his thumb to a tight patch on her left side as he rested his forehead on her back. 

“Your pronunciation is terrible.”

Her answer was cut off in a whine as he went a bit too deep on one knot.

“You wound m-eEE… don’t stop though, please. This is divine. You weren't kidding about being good at this. I can practically feel Isabela seething with jealousy all the way in Lowtown...” 

"Good. Let her suffer."

He chuckled again, a swell of pride knowing he could show his care physically at the very least. Even if the rest was beyond him, destroyed before it had a chance to blossom, he would give her all he was capable of. Ex-slave, marked, depressed, penniless, hopeless. Well. Not  _ as  _ hopeless any longer. He did have a stunning, gracious, witty lady melting under his rehearsed touch. There was one good thing to cling to. Despite all he had done, she only wanted  _ him.  _ Slowly, his touch turned from caring to depraved, snaking one hand between the bed and herself to grope her chest. Marian hummed at the contact, fine with the turn of events as she ground his ass into his twitching length against her backside. 

“Does everyone get this special treatment, Ser Fenris?” 

“No one else has ever held my affections like you do, lovely maiden Marian. Surely you know by now.” 

He leaned over to bite at the junction of her well-oiled neck with a pleasing gasp rewarding him. The pain pricked at her, melting so nicely with the wine buzz and trance she was under with his hands. 

“Maker almighty…” 

Hawke whined, head rolling back as she whispered to the ceiling. He tweaked a nipple between his fingers, sorely regretting not taking his top off before as he wished to feel her warmth closer than through a tunic. She pushed up on her elbows to give him more room, humming contentedly as she arched into his touch before he pulled away to rid himself of his clothes as quickly as he could. 

“I’m glad it was to your liking, at least.” 

“Oh, it was far better than just alright, don't worry. I sorely needed it...” 

She goaded him on, responding so cutely as she always did when they were intimate. It drove him insane, how unguarded she was as she melted under his grasp. He came back once more, hand moving over the curve of her back ever so slowly, resting on her ass before kneading at it and shifting his weight to one side to give himself more room. Hawke whimpered, already desperate and twitching. He had such an effect on her, so much that she couldn’t forget him even after the memory of their first time together faded from her flesh entirely. Neither of them could truly be satiated of their lust it seemed, especially now that they had both decided there was no use fighting their pull to one another. 

"Yes. That’s perfect..." 

He could hear the admiration on her breath, feel the dedication in her touch. It was more than he could handle, swallowing hard as his hand grazed down to her dripping pussy from behind. He just wished he could offer more to her than just a massage and sex. Maybe someday he could earn it, one small victory at a time. But he was persistent even through his insecurity, pinning her down so she couldn't squirm under his touch while he toyed with the idea of giving her what she wanted, ghosting over her clit with those large,  _ thick _ fingers she loved so much. Hawke should have known then he was  _ gifted _ for an elf, as Varric had laughed at her for lingering her thirsty gaze far too suspiciously on Fenris' beautiful hands when they played Wicked Grace time and time again over the years. Staring at his out of place large hands and feet and deep gravely voice on his beautiful lithe frame every time she could sneak a peek. She was still somehow shocked by his size and girth their first time together, but somehow never grew bored of bedding him. How could one get tired of breathing air? He was dead sure her attraction was purely physical for a good long while even after reuniting, but by now had long given up that one paranoia at least. It was simply a blessed physical boon to accompany the burdened soul she could never give up for good. 

_ Those damn fingers... _ just the thought of being impaled on them was enough to make her whine desperately for him. Hawke was thoroughly loosened up, both body and mind from his efforts as he finally quit teasing her to press one digit inside her.  _ Maker _ , she missed his touch. It had only been a week, but every moment spent apart from him grew more torturous. Marian was entirely too addicted to his silent dedication, hard-earned and not a second too late.

_ “Fffuck…”  _

A long drawl as she bucked into his hand, twitching despite herself as his touch barely scratched the itch. Coaxing further, he held her in place to stop her from taking too much too fast as he pushed another finger in her eager pussy to drag all the satisfaction he could from her. 

“Mmm… what an interesting massage, ser. Very relaxing.” 

_ Still too sassy. _

Not enough destruction to keep her preoccupied, apparently. A problem he must fix. 

He applied a thumb to her clit, slipping a third finger inside while she was distracted. The gasp he elicited certainly did the trick as he started to pump in and out of her desperate, twitching hole. Marian was filthy, wild, exciting and he could never get enough of it. Being able to safely experiment with her had been such a joy, but even so it was rare that his self-control held long enough to test these things out. Filled to the brim, Hawke spread her ass even further for him as she whined into the pillow, gripping hard at it. 

“ _ Maker, _ oh god!  _ I- _ ” and her words were lost to her, trembling as Fenris drank in the blessed sight of the most revered woman in the city spread prostate as he finger fucked her cunt like the most common whore down at the Blooming Rose. She felt overloaded already just from his hand, trying to relax and feeling that slow build in her chest as the world around them was lost to her bliss. Before she could get much further though, his hand pulled away and was swiftly replaced with his hot, length. So much hotter, thicker, softer, more  _ alive _ than his hand could ever hope to be. He groaned and braced himself as her legs shook. She came immediately from the sensation and cried loudly into the bed. Unexpected for both, but it took all his resolve to hold back from joining her over the precipice too soon. 

“Marian, did you-”

“Yes, FUCK. Sorry I’m…” 

She apologized for enjoying herself. For what, he didn’t know, but as he pulled her even closer, pressing his bare chest to her and stretching her needy pussy even more and resting his weight across her toned back. 

"Since you like my voice so much, would you mind me saying you feel divine?" 

"As long as I can tell you the same." 

He bit her earlobe, grinding low and slow and not quite giving her enough of his hot length to truly make her mindless as he slid between her ass cheeks with a roll of his hips. 

"How does it feel to be speared on my cock like a filthy whore?" 

"mmMMMMM….." she lost it, feeling that tight coil in her core building again with each word soothing her, inside and out. "So full…" 

He twitched inside her, smiling against her skin as he caged her in, protective and soft as he thrust into her. Warm and wet, worked up beyond reason, always greedy for as much of him as he would give her. Fenris was also acutely aware that she knew for him, giving physical love to her was far easier than accepting it. It had been a slow-building boiling heat, burning his feet so gradually he didn't know when her touch quit scaring him and instead became a solace. Knowing how hard-earned this trust was just humbled her in a way that broke her apart in the best way. It was all she could do but to fall for him once he let go of his fear, tumbling in, and before they knew it they were here. 

"You are never more beautiful than when I get to see you like this." 

Prone, taking his full thickness as he whispered gentle affirmations in words she was too worked up to even discern. He had let her in his heart, and she slowly came to understand what an honor it was. A joy. Bitter and fearful as he was, Fenris was also intelligent, stubborn, passionate, resolute, faithful. That same passion that drew her in, whether it was painted with grief, confusion, or lust, now showing itself in his gentle lovemaking. Hawke melted into the bed with a hum, needing him deeper and fuller as sweat stuck to both of them, mixing with the oils on her back in an aphrodisiac of dedication. 

"Fenris… I want to hold you." 

Her breathless voice, drunk in need as she grasped desperately at his hair. It always seemed easier for him to take her from behind, below, any way he could hide his vulnerable gaze from her, but she was a selfish woman today. No answer from her lover, but he paused to untangle their limbs and kiss her gently as he flipped her over without a word. 

"Like this? You want me deeper? Want me to _ ‘ravage you, mark you, take your everything’ _ ?" 

Toying with her and copping that terrible book's prose, no words could hit harder, her voice a pathetic whine as she nodded vigorously up at him like a puppy begging for his bone, legs spread just for him. He licked over his lips as his touch released its grip to drift over her curves lazily, leaning down to engulf her breast with a fierce bite.

"Please, maker  _ please _ Fenris… I just want to see you enjoy yourself. Truly,  _ truly _ lose yourself. No holding back. I can handle it." 

A shaky hand held his head to her chest as he giggled a low, devilish thing at her words. Hold breaking free of her nipple with a pop, his breath ghosted close as he spoke. Tickling her skin, he leaned forward to sink his large hands into her generous mounds, groping just a touch below too rough as he raised an eyebrow down at her. Fenris felt a rough twitch of need jerk up his dick as he gazed at the woman he very clearly loved despite being unable to voice so. Short hair mussed on the pillow below, trademark red lipstick smeared across her face faintly as she lay prostrate in wait, her toned arms thrown above her head, subservient to his comfort in everything and just as desperate as he. The flush across her heaving chest was evidence enough, as was her grinding her hips to the touch she wanted so badly. His resolve was set.

_ "Beg." _

Her perfect arched brows furrowed, pert lips begging pathetically for him to give in entirely.

“Please…” 

He remained unmoving, not yet satisfied. 

_ “Pleaaase....”  _

Truly nothing could alleviate the weight of his worries like forgetting himself entirely in her bed. She gave her affections to him so freely, and despite his fitful temper she always knew he would come back. Fenris was doing his best for her and even if it wasn't what she had always envisioned for a romantic sweeping off her feet, he never faltered when she truly needed him. Losing mother, Anders snapping at her last week, severely injured after the Arishok, losing Bethany, being unable to save countless innocents, or please everyone in their ragtag party. At some point, he had forgotten entirely why she was different from the rest and knew he didn’t care either way.

“I  _ need _ you, Fenris. My sweet, my light. I need nothing more than to feel complete, filled to bursting with you and lost in your touch. Please,  _ fuck me _ . Mark me permanently as yours.”

Something about her. 

He could never hold a grudge for long. She always made sense, always knew just how much he needed to feel cared for and not babied. And right now, she knew just how much he needed for the last thin string of control he held in bed to snap entirely after two long years. 

It was easy to sheathe himself back in her dripping core, and he could not hold back any longer from taking out all his pent up desire on her. Wet slaps punctuated the air between her whines as she pulled him close, nipping at whatever flesh she could get at as her hands shook from the shudder of pleasure coursing through her with every drag of his hot, heavy dick. He had never been harder in his life, near tears from the pain not of her touch but of his need pushing him towards relief. Again and again, he drove himself into her, for the first time ever maintaining eye contact as he chanted his love for her in Tevene. From the look in her eyes, she knew. Pulling him close, their sloppy kisses furthered the need as Fenris felt that pleasing high he always held himself back from prick tears from the corner of his eyes. It was too much but he just couldn’t stop, not with her gently reassuring him, nails raking down his back drawing just enough pain that he couldn’t stop himself. Marian took it all, brow furrowed as she cried out and locked her ankles around him, every pound into her hips sending blissful shockwaves up her spine as she felt her orgasm quickly build once more. A flash of worry across his face as he felt he had given in too much, arms holding around her shoulders as he whined into her ear knowing he couldn’t last long enough for her. 

“Fuck I’m sorry I can’t-”

“Come, please.” 

And he groaned, shaking as he came deep inside her in a high that seemed endless as his worry of disappointing her was gone to him. He felt her reach her peak as well from the force of his orgasm and his dick had never been so sensitive before. Her vice grip as she twitched around him was nearly too much but he stayed put for a few more seconds after filling her to the brim with his seed before drawing in a heavy breath. Both dizzy and blissfully lost in another, she clung to him so he couldn’t leave even as he came down from his high. 

Eventually, they parted and it wasn’t long before they had passed out from exhaustion, that stupid book having in some roundabout way doing exactly as Isabela hoped. 

-

They woke tangled in another, still naked and slightly sticky as she was flopped half on top of him unceremoniously. As he stared down at her, he mourned the man he could have been for her. Here laid an escaped bloodthirsty abomination, trapped between the obligations of everyone else and who he wished to be. Belonging to no world but his own, not tethered to anything yet here she was, offering him a line. Not to tie him down, but to help him up, one painful step at a time. If there was a child in him somewhere with other dreams, he prayed that the Leto he didn’t know would be proud of him for trying, falter as he may. In his rage and pain, he failed to notice for years that she needed him just as much as he needed her. The utter relaxation he saw here across her graceful, striking face was too true to be lust alone.

Yet she never asked more of him than he could give. 

It was the only reason he could give anything at all. Maybe he could try today. Sleeping in the literal shadow of his former master was no way to live, and every time he spent the night he felt his burdens just a touch lighter. Feeling her snore against his chest, he knew he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try to make a change, even if hoping for more seemed a foolish thing. Fenris sucked in a breath of air to stir her and confess, but his chest grew tight. He wanted to move in. To be near her, even if all he could provide was physical proximity and protection. Even if the whole damned town hated him for it. As he stared over at her sleeping so soundly, he put it off to another day. Perhaps after they confronted Meredith in a few weeks time he would have the space to ask.

His love was going nowhere.


End file.
